


A Wedding in Arcadia #3 -- Anticipation

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [52]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partying Ian and Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding in Arcadia #3 -- Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> To Alex and Ula, my friends and betas extraordinaire.  
> Thanks to Nerowill for her wonderful suggestions.

No soulful conversations about their love life for Quinn and Ian with their friends at work. They merely started to wear their rings on campus, garnering no discernible reaction from most of their colleagues. The ever-astute professors realized that this was probably because they'd figured it out already, didn't even notice, or didn't care much either way.

The looks that they did get seemed curious but friendly. Never had they been more relieved to be sheltered within academia's protected waters. Open-mindedness tended to be one of a professor's best assets, and they benefited from that gift.

That said, occasionally one or the other picked up on the odd frown or tight-lipped stare, totally expected, totally disappointing.

Luckily, their friends on campus took it in stride. Ethan Kotter and Evan Peel shared the office next door, and the four men frequently went to lunch together or out for a drink after work.

Their reaction was a quick exchange of 'knew it' smiles, a clap on the shoulder, and a smooth segue into the latest controversy over the Expo 101 syllabus.

When Case came by their office for an impromptu continuation of a committee meeting, he engulfed them in an easy hug, one arm to a man, and invited them out to lunch, his treat.

Their current crop of students was mostly oblivious to the situation, attending class with one professor or the other. A few seemed surprised during office hours when both professors were there, mostly the girls, who tended to check for rings.

Just an hour from New York City, Luke and its denizens tended to be cosmopolitan and inclusive. The gay organization Ian had spoken of was just one of a constellation of groups devoted to diversity on campus.

On the home front, Jo and Kathy were not only delighted that Quinn and Ian's years'-long romance had finally come to fruition, but jumped at the chance to help plan the event, following the men's guidelines. October 1st was the magic date: the one Saturday that month when both the Mace chapel and Roma were available. They'd be married at noon, and feted an hour later. Quinn reserved a block of rooms at The Embassy Suites for that Friday and Saturday night. Ian sent out forty invitations to relatives, a few colleagues, and Bant, getting thirty-five acceptances. The five that declined cited scheduling conflicts or concerns over distance. Looking at the list of names, Ian was inclined to believe them. Much to his surprise, Rory and Mal would attend, along with their families. Aunt Jane would take care of the photography, Keith the videotape.

The three couples in the immediate family would head to Windover in separate cars on Friday afternoon. The professors had decided against a playful recreation of their first meeting, as they'd done on the train to Williamsburg. Instead, they wanted the privacy of the car ride up to New England.

Before that, the Prentices had plans for them. On Wednesday, when they came to Padua for game night, the family had other ideas.

"Surprise!" The entire clan got into the act, even Lelia, who chirped, "Pies" after practicing with her mother that afternoon. Chuckling, Ian picked up the little girl and walked into the living room with Quinn.

To the men's additional surprise and pleasure, the room was decorated, not with the traditional bridal white, but in the cream, brown, and blue bunting favored on Father's Day, for a decidedly masculine effect.

Ian's favorite dark chocolate M&Ms were in a bowl next to Quinn's cognac cherries. Lelia tried to grab a blue M&M, but Ian diverted the little girl with a packet of animal crackers he'd brought for her.

They sat down on the living room couch, grinning at the pile of gifts on the coffee table. Jo handed them the first cups of champagne punch she'd made in honor of the occasion. Keith rose to toast them, visibly composing himself.

"I'd thought that at my age, the closest I'd get to having another son was a grandson." Keith grinned over at Kathy and Monty in entreaty. "But two years ago, I was lucky enough to meet the man who's become a new son to me. Here's to him and his future husband!"

Ian had known for a long time that his father thought of Quinn as his son, but hearing his proud voice toasting Quinn and himself brought a flush of pride and a priceless grin to his face.

Quinn couldn't prevent a blush either. Though it would never quite substitute for a toast from his father, the love that radiated from Keith and his family all but made up for it.

Ian and Quinn crossed the space between them and their father in a step, and the three men hugged for a long moment. Jo embraced them next, a tearful smile on her face, then Monty and Kathy with the baby. Afterwards, the others clustered around them on the sofa.

"Open your presents, boys," Jo said, still trying to contain her tears.

Ian chose a rectangular package first, giving the blue bow to Lelia to play with. It turned out to be a high-end cappuccino maker imported from Italy. Monty and Kathy had signed the card, with a forest green crayon squiggle that might have been an 'L' from Lelia.

At their thanks, Kathy said, "We all know how much you love your lattes, guys."

"How 'bout taking our old one to the office, and using this at home?" Ian asked.

"Good idea. Our coffee is much better than Oppo's." Quinn grinned; both of them were finer baristas than many a professional.

Quinn picked up a plate covered in blue tissue paper. "Mmm. What could this be? Smells delicious." He winked at Lelia as he uncovered the dish to find homemade oatmeal chocolate chip cookies.

"Did our little girl help make cookies?" Ian asked, patting Lelia's tummy and making her giggle.

"She certainly did," said Kathy with a grin. "She even decorated them with her thumb."

Quinn passed the personalized cookies around to everyone, and a few minutes were spent munching. Kathy had had the foresight to bring in a pitcher of skim milk from the kitchen earlier, with regular milk in the baby's bottle.

Ian then opened his parents' present. Their card contained a check identical to Kathy and Monty's wedding gift. The little box held two porcelain figurines atop a joint base: Tom Sawyer and Huck Finn in front of the famous white picket fence. Ian knew it well; it had been in his grandparents' curio cabinet for years.

Eyes aglow, Ian said, "Thank you, Mom and Dad. I can't believe you're giving this to us."

"We've been thinking about it for a couple of years now." Jo grinned at Keith with satisfaction.

About an hour later, gifts all opened, food all eaten, the tired professors drove home to their own private celebration.

* * *

Monty hadn't mentioned where their bachelor party the following evening would take place. He still remembered the one Ian had thrown for him and his friends at a sports bar, rooting for the Georgeton basketball team. Come to think of it, he had not provided any feminine company that night. Monty had thought it was in deference to Kathy, but now he was not so sure.

On Thursday night, just before Monty and a few of their friends came to pick them up, Quinn got all their papers together for the civil part of the ceremony. So many things he'd seen his friends and relatives do that he'd never thought he'd get to experience himself.

Monty's secretiveness paid off when their destination brought out reminiscent smiles from the professors: the Hayden Planetarium laser show. One of their first dates had been under the starscape there. They'd even gotten relatively frisky for them, hands stroking each other's thighs in the inviting darkness, lit only by simulated constellations.

With Monty next to Ian, and Evan, Case, and Ethan to the right of Quinn, they couldn't indulge as freely as on that long-ago date, but managed a quick touch now and then to the accompaniment of "Across the Universe" and "Starry Night." Fanciful patterns of blue and green streaked across the dome above them for the finale, Williams' classic score for "A New Hope."

The next stop was the Libra Lounge down the block for a celebratory drink. The five professors refrained from shop talk in consideration of Monty, who picked up the tab with a thankful grin.

When Monty left them off in Landowe after taking the others home, they handed him their rings for safekeeping, as well as additional engraving, before the ceremony. He put them in his shirt pocket, and buttoned it with conscientious flair. Opening the glove compartment, he handed Ian a paper wedding bell with an impish grin and a final wave.

Ian had scheduled their hygienist appointments on Friday morning, leaving time for the barbershop and their tuxedo fittings thereafter. No more tux rentals for them. After making do with recycled formalwear on their cruises and special occasions, they finally had a celebration all their own for which to buy them.

Quinn sat back and enjoyed a smooth ride in the Audi, courtesy of Ian's expert driving. The wedding bell bobbed on the rearview mirror, temporarily replacing a small plush Luke Skyhawk. They drove along a scenic stretch of I-90, intensely colorful at this time of year, with stands of trees in their changeable foliage surrounding the highway.

Though Quinn usually managed to keep his hands to himself when Ian was behind the wheel, this time his fingers found their way to Ian's thigh and stayed there for much of the trip, deepening the smiles on both their faces. They were even able to shave a half hour off the Acela train's time.

Their rooms at The Embassy Suites turned out to be truly ambassadorial. A bottle of Cristal champagne chilled in the ice bucket on the dresser, beside a gift basket that befit the occasion, replete with Belgian chocolate, marzipan, and miniature pastries. Ian opened the card, his mother's rambling script welcoming him.

Dear Sons,

Our wish for this happiest of days is that you enjoy all that life has to offer together.

Congratulations!

Love,  
Mom and Dad

Quinn read over his shoulder, already popping a raspberry cordial in his mouth. He turned Ian around and kissed him, lips even more luscious than usual. "I've got wonderful in-laws," Quinn said, nuzzling his cheek. It was the first time he'd referred to Jo and Keith in this way.

"Can't believe it's really gonna happen." Ian had watched on the sidelines when his brother got married, positive he'd never walk down that aisle, except as best man.

"Neither can I. I'm the luckiest guy in the galaxy."

"Who's about to get luckier." Ian smiled when Quinn kicked off his shoes in anticipation, and did the same. He pulled up Quinn's polo shirt to taste the tanned skin beneath. The men took off their clothes, impatiently throwing them to the floor.

They got into the oversized bed, glad that it was as large as the one at home, and prepared to take advantage of every inch of it.

Ian rolled on top of Quinn, kissing him into the pillow. "My husband," he said experimentally, getting used to the sound of it.

"Yours, Ian." Quinn's voice and body were in complete agreement.

Ian proved it by kissing every inch of that big, beloved frame, and preparing it for his homecoming. As Ian pulsed within him, Quinn melted into a puddle of Irish Cream underneath.

If this was the warm-up for their wedding night, they'd soon break another bed in Windover.


End file.
